


Cour des Miracles

by midorimortem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Curiosity means trouble, Established Relationship, F/M, Masquerade, Mihawk cannot get a rest, Mystery solving, On Hiatus, Perona just wants to wear a pretty dress, Shanks makes it even worse than that, They only went there for the food, Zoro makes it all worst, murder on the dancefloor, somebody died at midnight and nobody noticed until 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem
Summary: Something happened at a certain elite party organized by an anonymous host. A disappearance. A murder with a missing corpse. Many injured people and a thousand confused stares in the middle of the ballroom. The government sent the World’s Greatest Swordsman and his new companion in search for answers, but they only went in for the food and drinks. Disaster was bound to happen.The author is having a really bad time in her life, but she's not given up.Will eventually finish the story.





	Cour des Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I can't finish one thing and I'm starting three new ones. I hope I'll get around some time. In this story, Mihawk and Perona had been living together for awhile and they're in some sort of relationship, but they don't actually like each other much, though they worry and protect each other. I find them being lovely dovely kinda out of character for them.

“Hey, Hawk Eyes…” Perona walked in, still clad in her silky nightgown. The swordsman remembered hearing her say she was going to get some breakfast, but she couldn’t have done so that quickly. Perona was known for being a little slow from time to time. “Hawk Eyes!”

Mihawk turned around, opening a tired eye to take a glimpse at her. Her hair was picked up in a lazy bun and her nail polish had started to chip away a couple of days ago. He grunted, rolling around on the bed, trying to ignore his partner, but the Ghost Princess insisted and shook his shoulder abruptly. 

“Something arrived on the mail a few minutes ago. It has the Marine’s seal on it.”

“What is it?” He asked, pestered, and Perona threw the white envelope at him. It was an invitation written in golden letters over a royal blue paper. Mihawk rolled his eyes and shook his head, as he dropped the letter on the side table. “Damn it, not again...”

He cursed and refused to stay awake any longer. He rolled back again, but Perona stopped him and rolled him over his back.

“Take me with you.” She insisted and Mihawk frowned deeply.

“Why would you even want to go?”

“Because it’s the gala, duh!” She squealed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mihawk rolled his golden eyes and grunted once again. For all he adored his pink-haired pest, she could be really annoying from time to time. “LesHalles’ gala is such an important event, everyone wants to get there with an official invitation every year!”

“I know. I get obliged to go each and every single time. It’s not like I’ve got too many options when the government gets involved.” Mihawk pinched the bridge of his nose. The ghost girl had a knack for giving him headaches. 

“The invitation says you’re allowed to take a plus one. I want to go.” She insisted and pushed him to move around the bed to make her some space. If anyone had told him a couple of years ago he’d be sleeping with Gekko Moriah's protegee, he’d have chopped his own foot with the small dagger he carried around his neck with joy. But, alas, time could be such a tricky factor nowadays.

“How do you even know about the gala?” The swordsman asked, quite intrigued as he turned around on his side of the bed once Perona had dug herself inside the covers.

“Master Moriah received a personal invitation from the host each year, as every other Shichibukai did, but he refused to go every time. Absalom or Dr. Hogback would go in his stead, but master insisted we shouldn’t be wasting our precious time in such trivial matters. I always wanted to go, but I was way too young to go on my own, apparently.” She added and shrugged. Mihawk rested over the palm of his hand as she told her version of the story. For once, he agreed with something that came out of Moriah’s mouth. He had to admit the other warlord had been wise on not sending Perona to the party on her own. That ballroom could become a slaughterhouse in the blink of an eye if one got careless.

The gala was an outspoken secret across the Grand Line. It happened every year or two at a vanishing island called LesHalles, that, even if it had always been located somewhere around the Holy Land of Mariejois, it was not possible to track it down with a Log Pose or an Eternal Pose. Some navigators said that the Island always changed its own coordinatesfor unknown reasons, an incognita nobody was able to answer yet. The mystery made it all the more inviting, even driving some people mad on their quest to find it. 

Mihawk insisted the gala was nothing worth seeing and deemed it a waste of time as well, but Perona insisted it had to be at least something worth watching. It was a celebration held by the upper classes to commemorate the birth of someone Perona could not remember for the life of her. Nobody could ever tell if the Celestial Dragons made an appearance at said place or not, though. What caught the world’s attention was that absolutely everyone who managed to get to LesHalles on time was welcomed as any other guest, no matter if they were pirates, marines, nobles or bandits. The only outspoken rule inside the mansion was that, no matter what, violence could not be ejerced. 

Due to the characteristics of the ball, it had turned into a masquerade as the years went by: wearing a mask meant that anybody who attended the gala was to be reckoned as an equal with everyone around them. A party to celebrate equality and liberty in a world like ours… it must be some sort of funny play-pretend to watch!, Perona always thought. This was the perfect time to see it with her own eyes.

“Tell me just one good reason to go there. I don’t get why you’re getting so excited.”  
Perona grunted and rolled her eyes. He was impossible to deal with. 

“I get to use pretty clothes and to see you wearing some, for once.” Not good enough, it seemed. “We might get so see Zoro or some old friends of yours.” Perhaps she implied the Redhair pirates would be there. Mihawk made a grimace and Perona rolled her eyes again. “They said the food is delicious… and we canget free booze to take back home.”

“Now you’re grabbing my interest, Ghost Girl. Fine… I’ll take you. I have no right to complain since I’ve asked you way too many favors as of late. But… try to stay close to me. People are said to disappear at the party and they end up being sold in the auctions months later. Even if the Celestial Dragons are not present themselves, the people from the underworld tend to come to do business at LesHalles.”

“Aww, worried about me? Remember people can’t catch me if I don’t want to?”

“It is my duty to warn you beforehand. Remember the No-Violence treaty that the gala is so famous about? You may not be able to use your powers.”

“Aye, aye, captain, thanks a lot for the PSA. I’ll watch my back.”

“The gala is a month from now. You are in charge of dressing us up because I have no interest in doing so.” Mihawk said coldly and rose from the bed with a strong yawn. Perona nodded and smiled triumphantly.

“I won’t push your buttons, but I need you to know that you better get your dancing shoes ready, Hawkeyes. I don’t plan to spend the entire evening sitting.”

Mihawk rolled his eyes, much like she did before. It was a bad habit he had picked up from the pink haired girl. He shouldn’t have let her do patrol around the island with her powers, it was giving her more authority over the island (and certainly over him) than he initially thought. Now she was asking to be paid back, and like the gentleman he was, Mihawk found it hard not to honor the fact that he’d been given a favor. He tried to convince himself it wouldn’t be that bad, whatever stupid idea she had for the gala could not be that bad.

I’ll surely regret this later.


End file.
